Afortunadamente no eres tu
by Onnakitsune
Summary: Misa esta cansada de Light y decide hacérselo saber por medio de una canción. ¿y L?... simplemente encantado de la canción.


Autora: onnakitsune

Warnings: Esto es un LxMisa con un ligero LigthxMisa pero muy ligero casi nada… XD

Desclaimers: mmm pues solo que no me pertenece esta serie u.u es una lástima…

Autora: Misa está cansada de su relación con Light asi que a través de una canción en uno de sus conciertos, decide confesarle a Light lo que siente.

* * *

Las luces del estadio alumbraban a la estrella que se encontraba dando su show en el escenario, miles de fans alrededor de el, saltando y cantando junto a su ídolo, bailarines ahora la acompañaban, levantándola a medida que la canción seguía, miles de gritos se escuchaban para ovacionar las canciones que misa entonaba.

-¡muy buenas noches Japón! – Grito misa desde el escenario – ¡¿COMO SE ENCUENTRAN?!- volvió a gritar, mientras las respuestas no se dejaban esperar por parte de la gente del estadio que habían acudido para escuchar el concierto que misa estaba ofreciendo esa noche.

Gritos enloquecedores y hasta gente desmayada que era atendida por los rescatistas que se hallaban ubicados en todo el estadio para atender todo tipo de emergencias que se dieran e ese show. Al fondo se podía ver a los medios televisivos y de radio dar sus respectivas entrevistas y opiniones sobre el ambiente que era increíble en ese lugar

-Srita. estamos al aire en .6.5…- daba indicaciones un camarógrafo a la conductora que ahora se encontraba con un micrófono en mano –¡estamos al aire!- grito para iniciar a grabar

-NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN VIVO, DESDE EL ESTADIO DE JAPON PARA PRESENCIAR EL CONCIERTO MAS ESPERADO DEL AÑO, DONDE LA INCREIBLE ACTRIZ Y CANTANTE MISA AMANE…. –miles de gritos se escuchaban atrás de la conductora, quien gritaba emocionada sobre el gran evento que estaban presenciando

Creo que por hoy será suficiente –dijo un cansado Light mientras se lanzaba al sofá para descansar un poco, ya que todo eso de trabajar sin cesar al lado de L, a veces era demasiado hasta para él, y una injusticia ya que L tenía sus dulces y postres en grandes porciones que parecían darle energía para trabajar sin cesar por noches pero él no los tenía… y eso era una desventaja.

Light, ¿que no era hoy el concierto de misa san?- pregunto un curioso L desde el otro lado de la habitación, mientras seguía acomodado en su caprichosa posición degustando de postres sin quitar la mirada de Light

-no lo sé, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas –dijo al momento de tomar otro sorbo de aire, y es que lo que necesitaba ahora era descansar, no hablar sobre las tontas actividades de su novia…

-seguramente lo estarán pasando por televisión nacional- volvió a decir L, al momento que tomaba el control en sus manos y prendía la televisión que tenían en la sala de investigaciones, donde inmediatamente empezaron a aparecer las imágenes del enorme estadio de Japón, donde se escuchaban gritos y se veían rótulos que decían cosas como "misa te amamos", "misa eres increíble", para luego ver a la conductora hablar acerca de la emoción que se vivía en el estadio, gracias al show que misa estaba dando.

-parece que todavía veremos algo del concierto de misa san – dijo L, mientras tomaba su taza de café y vaciaba trozos de azúcar en ella

-si claro- pronuncio Light mientras miraba aburrido el canal donde hablaban sobre el concierto de misa

_-ASI ES JAPON ESTAMOS EN VIVO, EN EL CONCIERTO DE LA GRAN ACTRIZ Y CANTANTE ¡MISA AMANE!-nuevamente enfocaron las cámaras hasta la tarima donde se encontraba misa, quien se veía realmente hermosa, vestida con un corsé negro y una falda corta roja, dejando así ver sus hermosas piernas largas y delgadas que llevaban un par de zapatos altos de tacón negros, su cabello liso y suelto que caía en mechones sobre sus hombros hasta su espalda._

_ESTAMOS EN LA FASE FINAL DEL CONCIERTO Y PARA TODOS USTEDES QUE ACABAN DE SINTONIZARNOS EN SUS TELEVISORES O RADIO, ESTAMOS A SEGUNDOS DE ESCUCHAR EL NUEVO ÉXITO DE LA CANTANTE MISA QUIEN NOS DELEITARA CON SU NUEVO SENSILLO!- las cámaras volvieron a enfocar a misa quien respiraba algo agitada, y tomaba su botella de agua_

-así que escucharemos el nuevo éxito de misa, ¿será genial no crees Light?- menciono L, admirando lo hermosa que se veía misa aun por televisión

-hm- apenas dijo Light en respuesta a lo que L menciono, _sea lo que sea que cante esa niña tonta, no me interesa, después de todo, mientras me ame y la tenga para cumplir lo que le mando, que haga lo que quiera _pensó ligth al momento que sonreía con malicia

_Las cámaras enfocaron a misa quien volvía a tomar el micrófono y se disponía a hablar –les gradezco mucho a todos por estar acá en mi concierto, esta canción que es mi nuevo sencillo, va dedicada al chico del cual creí estar enamorada…-sus palabras iban respaldadas por una mirada totalmente decidida _

_Mmm misa ni en televisión me dejas en paz- _pensó Light

_Pero después de ver que simplemente soy un juego para él, me doy cuenta que lo que realmente busco es un amor real, a alguien que me ame como soy, que no me use y sabes que…-dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza para tomar aire nuevamente – lo pensé bien y ahora quiero dedicarte esta canción- cerro sus ojos y tomo aire para abrirlos y finalmente gritar –¡AFORTUNADAMENTE NO ERES TU!- sentencio mientras miles de gritos se hicieron escuchar por toda la gente que gritaba –¡MISA TE AMAMOS!- -¡MISA ERES GENIAL!- -¡ERES UNICA!- la música no se hizo espera y comenzó a sonar, al instante que misa comenzaba a cantar_

_Llegas coqueteas hablas de mas_

_Haces gran entrada en cada lugar_

_No me haces sudar…_

_Me dijiste que tenías 26 _

_Te comportas como de unos 10 o 6_

_¿Cómo escapare?_

¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿o esa canción iba totalmente dirigida para él? Light se encontraba entre asombrado y al mismo tiempo una sonrisa irónica cruzaba su rostro, no podía ser cierto… esa niña tonta no podía estarle cantando semejante estupidez a él o ¿sí?, si bien era cierto que ella no era nada más que un accesorio para él, y así ejecutar sus planes sobre el mundo, ella era ignorante y no podía haberse percatado de que el sola la usaba, y que no la amaba…

_Mírate por dios escúchate_

_Qué horror ya cállate_

_Con tus libretos ni sirven conmigo_

_Yo no sé quién te haya dicho que_

_Tu estrategia funciona no no hay dios sálvame_

Un frio cruzo su espalda, para bajar hasta sus manos que repentinamente se pusieron frías… _pero ¿qué diablos? _Pensaba Light

Interesante canción misa san- pronuncio por lo bajo L, que comenzaba a sentir que su cuerpo podría bailar al ritmo de esa canción, y se sentía mas enérgico de lo normal aunque no sabía si era por la increíble revelación que estaba presenciando o por el azúcar que tal vez había decidido comenzar a salir de su organismo de forma deliberada…

_Uh no quiero un hombre de cuentos_

_No busco a alguien perfecto_

_Quiero algo natural alguien que sepa amar_

_Que me intoxique con amor el cuerpo_

_Que me envicie con cada beso_

_Me enamore hasta los huesos _

_Uh afortunadamente no eres tú_

_Así es Light- pensaba misa mientras cantaba enérgicamente y decidida esa canción –¡me arte! ¡Me canse! De que simplemente me uses, soy una tonta, enérgica y todo lo que quieras, pero YO MISA AMANE ENCONTRARE A MI PRINCEPE AZUL! Y ESE DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ERES TU LIGTH!- pensó para sus adentros mientras sentía como una paz se apoderaba de su cuerpo y mente, se sentía feliz, ¡libre!_

_No sé cuantos tragos llevas de más_

_Que no se te entiende nada al hablar_

_No me haces sudar_

_Mírate por dios escúchate_

_Qué horror ya cállate_

_Con tus libretos ni sirven conmigo_

_Yo no sé quién te haya dicho que_

_Tu estrategia funciona no no hay dios sálvame_

_Uh no quiero un hombre de cuentos_

_No busco a alguien perfecto_

_Quiero algo natural alguien que sepa amar_

_Que me intoxique con amor el cuerpo_

_Que me envicie con cada beso_

_Me enamore hasta los huesos _

_Uh afortunadamente no eres tú_

_Misa termino su última estrofa al igual que la gente a su alrededor se encontraba mas eufórica que antes y miles de periodistas y medios televisivos dejaban sus puestos para admirar el increíble talento que la chica poseía _

Mientras tanto en la sala donde se hallaba L y Light quien esta ultimo parecía estar presenciando una horrible pesadilla al igual que su cerebro que no dejaba de trabajar en lo que misa parecía estar declarando una ruptura entre ellos dos, dejando a Light sin "sus ojos" para seguir ejecutando su plan que ahora se encontraba en peligro gracias al repentino cambio que misa parecía haber sufrido pero…

_Esto no era el fin o ¿sí?_- pensaba Light en el sillón del cual parecía que no se movería en un muy buen rato

L por lo contrario parecía haber presencia el mejor concierto de su vida, por lo que se levantaba de su cómodo lugar y tomaba las llaves del automóvil el cual parecía darle una gran idea en esos momentos y como a su parecer Light estaba en shock, aprovecharía para ir y demostrarle a "su chica" que él podía ser el afortunado…

-voy por ti misa san- finalizo mientras salía de la habitación hacia su destino…

….

* * *

Autora: pues como siempre espero que les haya gustado para cualquier opinión duda o sugerencia dejen un review… y si… yo se que en mis fics cambio mucho la personalidad de cada personaje pero es simplemente para acomodar la historia de cada fic n.n


End file.
